


Attention, Please

by versacezayn



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, Zayn - Fandom, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom, Zquad, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Liam calls zayn Bambi eyes, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe porn with some... plot?, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Smut one shot, Spanking, Sub Zayn, Teasing, Top Liam, Unprotected Sex, Zayn calls Liam Jaan, breath play, degradation (little), did I say rough fucking?, first fic, funishment, pinning, this is literally just porn, this is my first fic pls cut me some slack, zayn calls Liam daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Zayn’s desire for Liam this week had been significantly strong, all he wanted was for Liam’s strong hands to take control of his body and completely destroy him.He was going to find a way to get what he wanted and make Liam go wild.





	Attention, Please

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Hello!! This is my first EVER fan fiction I’ve wrote. I wrote this back in 2017 but never published it. I found it in my notes (lol) at 2AM and decided to read over it and finally publish it! I hope whoever reads this, likes it. If anyone could give me any pointers on becoming a better fanfic writer, let me know in the comments or on my tumblr blog: astrokilam. 
> 
> Trigger warning: This fic includes choking, slapping, and breath play. Breath play is the act of controlling your partners breathing and not letting them breathe. So if that is triggering to you, please skip that part which is during the intercourse scene.
> 
> Enjoy !! Let me know what you guys think :)

Zayn didn't know why.

It must've been one of those days.

One of those days where he was extremely aroused. The only thing on his mind every second was Liam. Sex, with Liam. 

He tried getting Liam's attention all day to allude that he's horny. However, Liam could not take a hint.

Liam had been in his office all day. Working on a project for work. He needed no distractions. Which is why he closed his office door so Zayn wouldn't bother him.

Zayn came into his office, attempting to initiate conversation with Liam, but all of his answers were one-worded.  
Zayn once again, tried to get Liam's attention by kissing on his neck, nipping At his sweet spot, but Liam just pushed Zayn away.

— 

The next morning, Liam had woken up late. Because of this, Liam was rushing to get himself ready for work. He was stressed because he 1. Woke up late and 2. This week was a busy one. 

Zayn decided to take advantage of this by "relieving" his stress by following him into the bathroom.

Zayn tried giving Liam a morning blowie, but Liam refused. It would make him more late to work than he already was.

Deep down, Zayn understood what Liam was doing was really important. Liam always worked extra hard to make sure Zayn had everything he wanted. Liam had already explained to him at the beginning of the week that he would be busy with a big project at work, and that he'd make it up to him. 

However, Zayn was impatient and needed Liam. He had been extremely needy these past couple of days and all he wanted was him.

—

Throughout the week, Zayn tried everything to get Liam’s attention. Looking nice for him when he came home, giving him massages, sending him sexts during work, but it never worked. 

Friday came, and an idea popped into Zayn's head. He knew how he'd get Liam's attention.

He'd send him naughty texts but he would send some media along with it to distract him at work. This would be Zayn's way of poking at Liam so that way, when Liam came home, he would punish him. It was already Friday, so he knew he was gonna get what he wanted. 

12:30 PM  
To Jaan: Hi Jaan, I miss you :( 

12:35 PM  
From Jaan: Hi bambi eyes, I miss you too. I'll be home soon <3

12:36 PM  
To Jaan: I really wish you were here Jaan.. I need you 

With that text, Zayn sent him a picture of himself shirtless with his hand in his underwear. 

The text caught Liam off guard and stirred up some curiosity.

12:38 PM

To Jaan: Do you see what you do to me Jaan? I'm all hot and bothered because of you. I wish I didn't have to touch myself :/ I wish you were doing it for me :/

Liam had read recipients on for Zayn. So Z knew he was reading his texts, but he wasn’t responding. But, this was just fuel to keep Zayn going. 

Minutes later, Zayn sent a video to Liam of himself with his ass in the air, fingers covered with lube, and him playing with his wet hole. In the background, you could hear him whimpering and gasping for Liam. 

12:47 PM  
To Jaan: I wish it were your fingers :(

Read: 12:48 PM

Zayn knew what he was doing to Liam, and he liked it. He wanted Liam to get hot and bothered at work so he could come home and punish him for it.

Zayn positioned his phone on the night stand and had his phone sit on his pop socket. He grabbed his dildo and sat it on the bed. 

12:55 PM

To Jaan: Daddy I miss you so much 

This text contained a 30 second long video of Zayn fucking himself with his dildo and stroking his length. He made sure to drag out every single syllable in the word "Daddy" while getting himself off. He moaned and whimpered as loud as he can, and fucked himself with his toy fast. 

Zayn sent a final video of him jacking himself off while fucking himself with the toy rapidly. With every tug and fuck, he was either whining, and moaning "Daddy". After a few more "thrusts", he spilled into his hand and over his tummy, moaning Liam's name loudly. 

In the video he gasped as his warm cum leaked into his hand and onto his tummy. He jutted forward a few times due to the sensitivity of his orgasm.

He pressed send at 12:55 PM, and went to go clean himself up in the shower.

1:11 PM

From Jaan: Z. You cannot send me videos and photos like that at work. 

From Jaan: I was in a meeting, all I could think about during it was you and those damn videos. You caught me off guard and I nearly made a fool of myself in front of everybody. 

Zayn didn’t respond to him which annoyed Liam. Liam would definitely make him pay when he got home. 

___

After Zayn got out the shower, Zayn picked up his phone to see that there were unread messages from Liam. 

Being the little tease he is, he read the texts and ignored him. This would guarantee him some form of punishment tonight.

___

Liam would be home at about 7 o'clock.

Currently, it was 6.

Zayn had about an hour to look good for Liam.

Firstly, Zayn brushed his teeth and washed his face. He mosturized his skin and did his hair real nice.... only for it to be messed up later on... Finally, he put on his black jock strap along with his elongated black, Versace robe. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Zayn was pleased. He would finally be getting what he wanted tonight. 

Zayn checked the time on his phone, and it was a quarter 'till seven. Liam would be home very soon. 

He positioned himself in the living room, on the couch, and turned on the television. Zayn was watching the television however, he wasn't watching watching. Instead, his mind was filled with all the naughty things he wanted Liam to do to him. 

He was thinking about how Liam would mess up his hair, spank him, and fuck him so hard that he'd feel it for weeks. 

Zayn loved being bratty and submitting to Liam, because he enjoyed getting punished. Liam enjoyed it too. He knows Liam can and will get rough with him if needed. Like that one time last year, Liam left dark bruises on his sides from gripping him so hard and he wasn’t able to walk straight for days. He enjoyed all the other things Liam would do too. Like edging him and not letting him cum for being a "bad boy", and spanking his ass until it was a different color. 

Zayn is also a huge masochist too. He loves it when Liam hits him with his belt, tugs at his nipples, grabs his hair, and chokes him. Overall being extra rough with him when he‘s getting punished. He absolutely loved every minute of it. 

Now don’t get him wrong. He loves it when Liam is very gentle with him, holds his hands and treats him like he’s the only person in the world. He loves the gentle kisses Liam presses against his temples as he makes love to him. 

But sometimes he just likes it fucking rough.

Really rough. 

His thoughts started to get him hard in his jockstrap, but he had to keep it together for later. But he couldn't resist not thinking about how Liam's thick cock felt inside his ass. No matter how vulgar it sounded. It was the truth. He loved how no matter how much Liam opened him up, he was still tight. He loved the feeling of being stretched open and feeling Liam inside of him.

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. 

This was it. The moment Zayn had been waiting for all week. 

Zayn had to play it cool and act as if he was really interested in 'FRIENDS' at the moment and not thinking about his boyfriend gutting him like a fish. 

"Babee, I'm homee!” Liam yelled from the front door

Usually when Liam came home, Zayn was there to hug and kiss on him telling Liam how much he missed him. However, that wasn’t the case this evening.

Liam waited for a few seconds at the door, but Zayn never came. So he went ahead and kicked off his shoes and made his way over to the living room, where Zayn was sitting, "watching" Friends. 

Liam approached Zayn from the right and leaned in to give Zayn a kiss.  
Zayn returned It, and went right back to "watching" the show. Liam sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Zayn. Zayn stiffened.

They sat in silence together, "watching"... But both of their minds were elsewhere. The arousal began to pool in the bottom of their stomachs and the tension in the air began to thicken. Zayn thought about how Liam would punish him for being bad while Liam was thinking about what exactly he was going to do to Zayn. 

Liam broke the silence.

"Baby, why did you send me those photos and videos today at work?" said Liam.

In response, Zayn just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Did you think it was a good idea?” 

Zayn shrugged his shoulders again, containing his smirk. 

"I hope you do realize.... when you sent those photos... I was in a meeting right? During the meeting I couldn't keep my mind off of it." 

silence.

"If I didn't have any control, I swear I would’ve lost if right there zayn I swear I-"

Zayn stood up from the couch and crossed his arms, staring down at Liam. His robe was open just enough to reveal his happy trail and just a very little of his heart tattoo. 

"You shouldn't have ignored me all week then. All I ever wanted was some sugar from you Li. I just wanted some attention. I tried to help relieve your stress with blow jobs, hand jobs, and massages! But you didn’t want that apparently " said Zayn rolling his eyes on the “apparently” and walked away.

Liam had specifically told him on Sunday night that he would be busy this week so he didn't want Zayn to think he was ignoring him. And Zayn 100% understood.

Just as zayn turned on his heel and started to move away from Liam, Liam grabbed him by his long robe and brought Zayn to his lap. 

Zayn sat up against his chest, tense and mouth agape with a shocked (but deeply pleased) look and his breathing was staggered. 

Liam moved his mouth and whispered lowly into the smaller boys ear, “Give me some sugar huh? You wanted to give me some sugar? Well you can definitely be giving me some tonight.” 

Zayn gulped and let out a shaky breath. Liam was holding him against his chest tightly and zayn couldn’t escape if he tried. 

“You want my attention? Well baby, you have it now. You have ALL of my attention now." Liam said this even lower and his grip on zayn began to tighten. Zayn knew shit was about to get serious. 

Silence filled the room and the only thing Zayn could hear was his own breathing and the beat of his heart in his chest. He tried to wiggle a little to get Liam to loosen his grip a little bit but brushed against Liam’s erection which made Liam sigh and him pull Zayn even closer. 

"What made you think it was okay to send me those videos today at work huh? Thinking it was okay to get me all hot and then when I responded to you, you decide to leave me on read? But you enjoy that don’t you? You like getting daddy worked up so he can punish you?”

silence.

Liam’s left hand removed from zayn’s torso up to his head, grabbing a few locks of his hair and pulled him back.

“Answer me.” Liam said low.

“Y-Yes daddy I-I do.” Zayn stammered. 

“Of course you do. Because you’re a little brat that likes to be punished. You act out so daddy can give you attention huh?” Liam said condescendingly.

Liam continued to pull Zayn in closer against his chest while rubbing his up erection against Zayn. 

Zayn could feel every hair on his neck standing up and arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. The thing between his legs was already stiffening and his hole fluttering for Liam’s cock. His whole body was on fire as he felt Liam’s hot mint-scented breath down his neck and the smell of his Tom Ford cologne. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes and zayn was trying his best not to whimper. All he could do was focus on his breathing, which was very heavy. 

Liam broke the silence again. 

"On your knees. Now."

Liam let go of zayn so he could follow his orders, and he did. Zayn quickly got off of Liam and got in front of him, on his knees. 

Liam unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants.

"Suck." Liam commanded.

Zayn stared at his husbands cock and looked at how big it is. Even though they’ve been together for a while now, he can’t get over how big his cock is. 

Zayn grabbed Liam and started to move his hand up and down his shaft. Zayn spit into his hand and used that hand to stroke Liam. 

Liam quietly hummed and watched Zayn continue to work him. Zayn took Liam In his hand, and opened his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and licked him all the way up from the bottom to the head of Liam’s cock and kitten licked his head. 

Liam shivered at this and slowly tilted his head to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt as Zayn sucked him off.

Zayn looked up into Liam’s eyes and licked him up and down, mouthing and kissing his cock which made Liam moan low in his throat. 

He then looked Liam straight in the eye and started to let Liam in his mouth little by little. 

Liam threw his head back and put his hand on the back of zayn’s head, gripping a few locks of his jet black hair. 

Zayn took started allowing more and more of Liam into his mouth, and the room stared to fill with that familiar gagging sound.

Liam grabbed more of Zayn's hair and pushed his head further and further down until he hit the back of his throat. 

This caused Liam to let out a moan as he began to fuck Zayn’s mouth. The room filled with moans, heavy breaths and the sound of Zayn gagging bouncing off of the walls.

Zayn’s eyes began to water and he was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen he was getting. But he was trying his best to breathe through his nose. He loved the way Liam’s dick felt in his throat and the way Liam reacted from it. He loved pleasing Liam more than anything in the world and making him cum.

Liam moaned and threw his head back as he continued to fuck zayn’s mouth and the grip on zayn’s hair grew tighter. Zayn moaned as he felt Liam’s strong grip on the back of his head which traveled to his cock and within a few seconds, Liam came down his throat.

Zayn swallowed every bit of Liam’s cum and removed his mouth from him. He looked up at him and Liam grabbed him by his face and kissed him hard. They both kissed roughly, tongues in each other’s mouths, tasting each other (and Liam’s cum). Liam slid his tongue under Zayn’s which made Zayn hum. They stayed like this for a few minutes and Liam broke away from the kiss.

“You look so sexy in that robe. But you won’t be needing it. Remove it.” Liam said smirking.

Zayn did as he was told, and dropped the robe down to the floor. Only leaving him in his black jockstrap. 

Liam took in zayn’s appearance for a second then roughly grabbed him into his lap. Their mouths came together again and Liam slid his hands down zayn’s spine to his ass, gripping it with both of his hands. 

The two boys rutted up against each other as the smacking of lips and low moans filled the room. Zayn lowered his head to plant his lips onto Liam’s neck when suddenly his head was pulled back. 

Liam looked zayn straight into the eye and said, “I appreciate the neck kisses. But tonight is not about that baby. I’m punishing you for what you did earlier today.” 

Zayn began to speak, “Oh really? What are you gonna d-“ but he was cut off by Liam’s hand covering his mouth. 

“For starters. You’re not going to talk. That’s for sure. You will not speak unless you are instructed to or I ask you something. Do you understand?” 

With every word, Liam’s fingers went deeper and deeper into zayn’s mouth until he was forced to breathe with his nose again. Zayn’s tongue fluttered against the thick fingers in his mouth, essentially gagging him.

Liam removed his fingers from Zayn’s mouth and looked at him.

Zayn looked at Liam with glossed over eyes and frantically nodded with understanding. 

Liam hummed contently and held Zayn’s mouth open with his fingers. He stared at Zayn for a second and then spit into his mouth, closing it too.

“Swallow.” 

Zayn did as he was told. He swallowed while making direct eye contact with Liam. Or his “daddy” he should say.

Zayn’s heart was beating crazy and a later of sweat covered his skin. He was sweating from anticipation and from the arousal that he was feeling. He loved how in control Liam was, and how he wasn’t sure about what he was going to do next to him. 

That’s the thing with Liam, his punishments went different every time.

And Zayn could never guess what he was going to do. 

And that’s what Zayn loved. He loved the anticipation and not knowing what Liam was going to do to him next. 

__ 

Liam removed his belt and placed it beside him. He placed Zayn over his lap and slowly began to rub his exposed (due to the jockstrap) ass.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?”

“No.”

A loud smacks filled the air followed by a gasp.

“Lets try that again. Do you know why I’m doing this?”

“No. You tell me.” Zayn said with mischief in his voice. 

Two more loud snacks filled the room and this time it was followed by a choked out gasp. 

“We can do this all night long brat. It’ll only make it worse for you. So are you going to truthfully answer my question? Or am I going to have to get it out of you?” Liam said this very direct and stern which made zayn’s cock twitch and his skin heat up. He loved when Liam was like this.

“The latter seems nice.”

Fuck.

Zayn thought he said that inside his head.

But it slipped out and he said it out loud.

Liam’s hands removed from zayn’s ass and suddenly it got cold. Zayn lifted his head to look at Liam to see him staring right at Zayn. 

The look on Liam’s face and in his eyes was dark. He wasn’t sure whether to be worried, or to be even more turned on.

But as he said before, the latter seems nice. 

It got quiet for a minute. 

Zayn felt Liam’s arm reach to the side of him, but he couldn’t figure out what he was doing. 

It was silent again but this time Liam rubbed over Zayn’s ass a little.

Then it was silent again.

Why was Liam so silent? Did zayn do something wrong? Is Liam okay? Was that too mu-

SMACK.

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted by a leather sensation on his ass. Before he could have time to react, that same harsh, leather sensation happened again.

It stung on his ass and before he could say anything Liam put his fingers in Zayn’s mouth.

“You are to count every hit I give you.”

“Understand?” 

You are to say daddy after every count. Understood?” Liam’s voice by Now was incredibly low and zayn knew shit was about to go down. Anytime Liam’s voice gets very low and stern and he’s whispering right in your ear, he means serious stuff. 

Liam took his hand out of Zayn’s mouth. And raised an eyebrow at him, hinting him to respond to his command.

“Yes.” Zayn said.

Liam hit his ass hard. 

“I-I mean Ye-Yes. Yes daddy. I understand.” 

“Good boy” Liam cooed. 

Liam spanked zayn until his ass was red and he was sobbing. Not because it hurt, but because it hurt so damn good. 

Zayn liked the sting on his ass and the way Liam caressed it after. Rubbing circles on his ass while running his hand through his hair, soothing him. 

Liam grabbed his belt and stood up. He picked up zayn, threw him over his shoulder and they went to the bedroom. 

__

When they got to the bedroom, Liam threw Zayn onto the bed which was much to Zayn’s delight. 

Zayn propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and spread his legs for Liam, looking up at him. 

Liam looked down at Zayn and crawled onto the bed, pushing Zayn down, kissing him deeply. He moved his lips from his down to his neck. The younger boy brushed his lips against the older boy’s neck which made the older boy shiver. Liam continued to drag his lips down his body until he got to his nipple. 

Liam took the erect nipple between two of his fingers and wiggled it causing Zayn to moan softly. Liam slowly licked over the nipple and flicked his tongue over it which made Zayn shift and make his mouth open which let out another moan.

Liam continued to play with Zayn’s nipples. He sucked on them, licked them, bit them and wiggled them between his two fingers until they were swollen and looked abused. Zayn was starting to get off from this and the erection He already had got stiffer and stiffer and there was a wet spot on the front of his jock strap which happened to be pre-cum.

Liam continued to suck on Zayn’s nipple as he played with the other one with his fingers covered in his own spit. Zayn was letting out strings of gasps and soft moans. Zayn’s nipples had always been extra sensitive, but they were even more sensitive considering all the pent up desire he’s had all week.

Liam abruptly removed himself from Zayn which caused him to whine. Liam disappeared to the closet for a few minutes. 

Zayn took this opportunity to feel himself through his jockstrap and grind up against the friction of the fabric. He needed some release because his cock was getting painfully hard and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. 

Zayn started to put his hand down to touch himself when suddenly he saw Liam standing over him. 

His eyes popped out of his head and his face flushed.

“You just couldn’t wait couldn’t you baby. That’s okay. I kind of figured that. That’s why I knew I would need these.” Liam said this with a smirk on his face as he inched closer and closer to the bed. 

Liam was holding a pair of leather handcuffs from his right hand and a box in the other as he walked towards the bed dramatic and slow. He looked down at Zayn and all Zayn could see was the hunger Liam had in his eyes (which most definitely turned him on). 

“Since you decided it was okay to touch yourself without my permission....your punishment will be worse now. Turn your back towards me and put your hands behind it too.” Liam said.

Zayn did as he was told and then felt the cool metal wrap around his wrist and click which he shivered to in response. 

Liam hummed and ran his hands over Zayn’s body. It was a nice feeling. From the small of his back, up his back, tracing little circles on the sides of his neck, and down to his chest-

Zayn let out a loud whine followed by an “ow!” 

Liam pinched his nipples hard and tugged them forward. He held them in this position for a good minute and then let them go. 

Zayn signed in relief but wasn’t aware of what was coming next.

He heard something click on and heard soft buzzing coming from his right. It took him a second, but he saw the vibrator come into his view and slowly trace down his chest to his nipple.

He arched his back forward and tilted his head back and moaned. The feeling of the soft buzz against his erect nipple was sensational. He began to whimper and he gasped some more as Liam’s free hand trailed down to the part of his back where it was arched forward which made Zayn shiver and let out a breathy moan. 

The front of zayn’s jock strap was completely wet with pre-cum and he was trying to grind against the bed to get any friction he could get. He had been painfully hard and he needed some kind of release.

Liam trailed the vibrator from his nipple down his chest and started making his way to his lower parts. Zayn stiffened and felt like his body was on fire. Every vibration he felt, the more hot he got. Additionally, Liam’s hard body being pressed against him and feeling his breath down his neck didn’t help at all either.

The vibrator continued to travel down down and down. Suddenly he felt vibration on his dick and he jolted forward, letting out a full-blown moan. He moaned out Liam’s name, dragging out every syllable. 

Liam put his hand over Zayn’s mouth and removed the vibrator off of Zayn. Liam pushed zayn forward a little bit, 

“On your knees.” Liam said.

Zayn followed. He leaned forward, and got on his knees since his hands were cuffed, looking over his shoulder to see what Liam was doing. 

Liam put his hand in between Zayn’s legs and felt him through his jock strap. Zayn moved his hips so he could get more of the touch, but Liam quickly removed his hand which made Zayn pout. 

Liam put his left hand on Zayn’s left cheek and moved it to see his hole. Zayn’s hole was already fluttering.

“Such a pretty hole.. and all for me too. By the end of the night, your hole will be red and gaping because of me.” You could hear the grin in Liam’s voice and how determined and content he sounded. 

Zayn knew Liam was gonna fuck him up. 

Liam spit on Zayn’s hole which made it clench. Liam picked up the vibrator in his right hand and slowly put it inside of Zayn. 

Zayn breathed in sharply and held his breath in his chest. He was about to fucking explode because all of this was too much. Liam’s big hand on his ass, spreading his ass open, the vibrator going inside of him and his leaking cock, he couldn’t do it anymore. He was going to cum. 

Every inch the vibrator went in, the more Zayn moaned. He could not stop moaning. He pushed his ass back to get more of the vibrator in him but this made Liam move it the other way instead of in. 

Liam began to fuck Zayn with the vibrator, and he put his tongue on his hole, just underneath it. He turned up the setting a bit which only made Zayn moan louder. Zayn’s hands strained against the handcuffs. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but couldn’t because Liam had him fucking cuffed.

“I-I’m gon-gonna cum” Zayn said, broken.

Liam hummed and turned up the vibration setting and licked at Zayn’s hole some more. He started to fuck him with the toy at a faster rate which made Zayn arch his back. 

“Oh my God Liam. Please I’m gonna, I-“ 

Liam turned off the vibrator and abruptly removed his tongue and the toy from his hole which made Zayn let out a frustrated noise. 

“UGHHH. Leeyum noooo” Zayn said frustrated. He enjoyed this a bit, but he wanted to fucking cum. His dick hurt at this point and it wasn’t any better that the jockstrap was constricting his dick. He couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Bad boys don’t get to cum do they?” 

silence.

Suddenly Zayn felt that familiar leather feeling. 

“N-no they don’t.” Zayn stuttered.

He felt the leather again.

“No Daddy! No they don’t!” Zayn cried out. At this point Zayn was tired. All he wanted was Liam inside of him. Wrecking him and splitting his hole open with his long and girthy length. He couldn’t take it anymore and started humping the bed. 

Liam quickly gripped Zayn’s ankles and spread them apart, slamming them into the bed. 

“Don’t make me add thigh cuffs too. Because you know I will.” Liam said sternly.

Zayn shivered and moaned a little bit. But then he got a devilish grin. The thought of having his thighs constrained while Liam fucked into him was a nice idea. 

“No.” Zayn continued to hump the bed and made it a point to make pornographic noises come out of his mouth. 

He felt his head be pulled back by a force and Liam stared intensely into his glazed over eyes. 

Zayn could feel the heat coming off of his husbands face which made the hairs on Zayn’s body stand up even more. He gasped and looked at Liam’s now dark eyes. 

Liam examines Zayn’s face, looking him up and down which made him gulp.

“Well aren’t you gonna cuff my thighs or summat?” Zayn said teasing Liam.

“No.”

Zayn’s now devilish grin dropped.

“I’ve got an even better idea.” 

Zayn felt Liam’s weight leave the bed and he looked over his shoulder to see what Liam was doing. Liam disappeared into the closet and came back with something in his hand. 

-

The bed dipped and Liam was back again. Zayn felt his jockstrap being removed and his hard prick sprang free. Zayn felt like he could breathe but not for long as he felt Liam grab his member. 

He felt Liam grab the base of his cock and he squeezed it. Then he slid something over it.

Fuck.

Liam put a cock ring on Zayn. 

“Wha-“ 

Liam grabbed Zayn again and gave him that same intense look. 

“Who told you to talk?” Liam asked gazing Zayn over.

silence

“Who. Told you. To talk.” Liam said again repeating himself even sterner.

“Nobody, daddy.”

“Then don’t. Or I’ll have to gag you too.” 

Liam removed his hand from Zayn’s head and grabbed Zayn by his waist and flipped him over. Zayn was lying on the bed with his hands still cuffed to his back but now his red hard cock exposed with the ring around it and dripping with pre-cum. 

Liam lifted Zayn’s legs and licked from his hole up to his cock. Liam repeated this process about many times which made Zayn shiver and his breathing get harder. The arousal in the pool of his stomach was getting unbearable by the second and he saw that Liam was extremely hard too. He saw a darker red spot on his briefs. 

Liam spit on Zayn’s hole while hoisting his legs up in the air, and began to lick him out. He swirled his tongue around the muscle and swirled a lubed up finger around it before putting it in.

Zayn breathed in sharply and couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I- Liam. Fuck. Please. Lee-I mean daddy. Please fuck me now. Please. No more teasing please.” Zayn was begging at this point. He couldn’t take the painfully slow teasing. He needed Liam to fucking wreck him, and it was already bad enough that he couldn’t cum. 

Liam lifted his head from Zayn’s hole and his eyes met with Zayn. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds but Liam dipped his head back down.

“Noo!” Zayn whined and moved his legs in the air and his hands strained against the cuffs on his back. He digged his nails into his back, clenched and started to breathe heavily. Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. If he didn’t have his boyfriends cock in him within the next second- 

Zayn suddenly felt something touch his hole, but it was clothed. Zayn looked down and saw Liam grinding against his hole in his briefs. 

“Oh come o-“

Liam’s hand met Zayn’s neck and suddenly his words were cut short. This took Zayn by surprise and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

“I said. No talking.” Liam slowly removed his hand from Zayn’s neck and Zayn gasped for air. Zayn’s heart was beating in his chest from being startled, and from also the pleasure that brought him. 

Liam stopped his grinding and removed his briefs. His big cock sprang up and Zayn hiccuped. No matter how many times they’ve fucked, Zayn still couldn’t believe how big Liam is. 

Liam lubed up his dick with one hand and lifted Zayn’s leg with the other. He aligned himself with the older boy and leaned over to kiss him. Zayn lifted up his head and his chest to meet Liam’s lips in a kiss. 

Liam’s head rubbed against zayn’s hole and he started to enter Zayn. 

Zayn’s breathing started to get heavier and more closer and his head tilted back. He felt his husband stretching him open. It stung, it really did. But it felt good. This was the feeling he had been craving all week.

“Oh Jaan fuck, more please. More.”

Liam grabbed his face softly as he entered zayn annoyingly slow. He held zayn’s face until he bottomed out, and they both moaned. 

Zayn felt his hole being stretched open but then Liam fucking took himself out of Zayn which annoyed him. 

“Liam what the fu-OH K-Kay” 

Zayn was cut off by Liam ramming himself back into Zayn’s hole. Liam took himself out of Zayn, and rammed himself into Zayn repeatedly. He repeated this for Lord knows how long, until he started to fuck Zayn. 

“Look at you. All greedy for m’fucking dick yeah. Look at your hole just eating it up like the needy slut you are. You’re a slut for m’cock aren’t you?” Liam was saying this as he was dicking Zayn. Zayn felt every thrust and felt like he was going to explode. He could feel the way Liam’s length and girth was stretching him open and feeling all his nerves send signals to his brain which kept him moaning.

Liam was grunting as he was fucking into Zayn and had his hand in his hair. Their lips were locked, dancing together, but Liam was basically swallowing Zayn’s mouth whole. 

Zayn felt like all he could see was stars. Every hair on his body was practically erect as his cock at this point. His body was on fire, his skin had a red tint to it and he had layers of sweat on his body and beads of sweat coming down his forehead. He was gasping for air because of the overwhelming sensation and was choking on cries in his throat. His eyes were glazed over and he couldn’t help but cry at the sensation of his husband gutting him like a fish.

The speeds would change from fast, to slow, to really slow, to really fucking fast, and Zayn couldn’t keep up. 

Liam’s hand moved up to Zayn’s throat and he looked him dead in the eye.

“I’ll remove my hand when I cum.” Liam said this as his grip on Zayn’s neck tightened and Zayn felt like he was going to explode at that very second. If it weren’t for that cock ring-

Suddenly the headboard started to slam against the wall as Liam started slamming into Zayn. Zayn let out a pathetic scream as he couldn’t really because his throat was being constricted. His chest was heaving just a little and tears were covering his face. Liam kept fucking into him faster and faster and Zayn felt like the bed was gonna fucking collapse at this point. 

Liam leaned back and Zayn’s hips moved with his thrusts with a wave-like motion. Liam back leaned over and used his other hand to remove the cuffs Zayn was in and set him free. Zayn’s hands clamoured to grab onto Liam and to pull him closer. 

“Fuck Zayn you feel so fucking good. Look at you taking my dick like the good boy you are.” Liam said this breathing between every word and thrust.

Zayn moaned tilted his head back and arched his back, “harder please.” he said this small considering he could barely talk with Liam’s big hand around his throat, but he made it audible enough because Liam started slamming into him harder.

Zayn knew he was gonna be fucked up for a while after this. Liam was practically destroying his hole but he enjoyed every single moment of it. 

Both of them did. 

With every thrust Liam gave, Zayn could feel the pent up sexual frustration Liam has had all week. He could feel the way Liam wanted him so bad by the way he was fucking him. He didn’t have to use his words, his body did it for him. Zayn did the same, by the way he was moaning and breathing all fucked. 

Together, their bodies communicated how much they desired each other and how much they missed one another. 

Liam started to breathe heavy and his moans started to get louder. His thrusts started to get messy which meant he was close. Zayn started to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood circulation, but he could handle it. And if things got out of hand, they had a safe word.

But he didn’t need it.

Zayn dug his nails into Liam’s sides and brought him closer to him. Liam brought his head to the right side of Zayn’s face, still not letting go of his neck. Their beards scratched each other as both of their bodies moved together in unison. Liam’s lips were pressed to Zayn’s temple and all Zayn could hear was Liam whispering sweet (naughty) nothings to him as he came to his orgasm.

Liam’s thrusts got sloppier by the second.

“Fuck love, I’m gonna cum.” Liam said breathily.

“Give it to me Li. F-fucking cum in m-me.” Zayn grunted out, barely breathing. 

Liam removed the cock ring and fucked into Zayn some more. Zayn felt fucking relieved but started getting dizzy. 

Liam fucked into Zayn some more, then spilled right inside of Zayn. He came with a roar and loosened the grip around Zayn’s neck. He thrusted some more as he came into his boy.

Zayn felt dazed but the blood was circulating back and before he knew it, he came all over himself. 

Untouched. 

Zayn grabbed Liam and their lips crashed together. Zayn moaned and whined so loudly, he could feel the vibrations of it bouncing off the walls to his skin. 

He came so hard he blacked out for a good second. He couldn’t hear, or feel anything at all. 

Both of the boys laid there together, trying to catch their breath after their highs. 

They both looked at each other, sweaty, and smiled. 

Liam removed himself from Zayn and Zayn let out one last moan. He felt his hole clenching as some of his husbands cum leaked out of him. Liam rolled over next to Zayn and they both stared at each other. Still trying to catch their breaths.

Zayn reached over to Liam, rubbing his thumb against his cheek and tried to roll over to lie on top of Liam

“Ow ow ow. Let me not do that.”

They both laughed at each other and kissed. 

“You’re not gonna be able to walk for a bit are you..” Liam said

“Nope.” Zayn smiled while hiccuping through his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. what did you think? Let me know at my tumblr: astrokilam , or comment below! I hope you all enjoyed. I may write more fics in the future, depending on the feedback from this one. 
> 
> Note: I got the idea of the nickname “Bambi eyes” from zaynsbambieyes on tumblr. Aka the writer of Can’t Help Falling In Love With You. She’s the one who inspired me to start writing. Go check her out! 
> 
> :) x


End file.
